Invincible
by thgrtgfbll
Summary: Just another "Naruto with weird powers" fic
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto

Invincible

Chapter 1

SPLAT!!! Or is it SPLORT?

"Everyone, get down!"

As soon as those words left Kakashi's mouth, Sakura found herself on the ground five feet from where she had been yelling at her teammate. Meanwhile, Naruto found no time to save himself as the large whirling blade came flying from the trees. Crossing his arms in front of him and praying to whoever may be listening, Naruto waited for the inevitable impact of the blade.

Naruto was so absorbed in his silent begging of the gods he barely noticed as the blade passed through him and the collective gasp of his teammates, sensei, and client as he didn't fall to the ground in pieces. Opening his eyes to see why he wasn't dead yet, Naruto was stunned to see a faint metallic line on his crossed arms, right where the blade would have cut through. He watched in fascination as the line thinned and disappeared, leaving not a trace of ever existing.

Turning to Sasuke, Naruto asked the question they all had, "Did that really happen?"

Before anyone could answer, a figure appeared on the blade and said, "I don't care what you can do, the old man is mine!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fight, (it happened the same way as it did in the anime or manga, whichever you follow, it's the same either way) and getting to Tazuna's home, Sakura asked one question as they put their sensei down to rest. "Naruto, what was that back there?"

Sasuke's full attention was now on Naruto. If it was a jutsu, he wanted it, but if it was some kind of new Kekei Genkai, he would look elsewhere. After all, he had goals to achieve.

"I don't know, it may be a Kekei Genkai, or it may be a 'gift' from my 'curse'. As soon as I figure it out, I'll tell you."

With those words, Naruto started to leave, only to be stopped by a question from Sasuke, "What curse?"

Without turning around, or even looking over his shoulder, Naruto answered in a dark tone, "Kyuubi," and walked out of the room, leaving behind a stunned silence.

After a few seconds, Sakura recovered. "Sasuke-kun, what do you think he meant by that?"

"That's what I want to know. But if it's what I think it is, it would explain... almost everything about him," was the cryptic answer.

To be continued...

I know, ANOTHER new fic, but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Please forgive me, but at least I'm working on the others. Don't know when they'll be updated, but I'm working on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Training and Answers

As soon as Kakashi woke up, Sasuke and Sakura gave him the third degree, only to get a single confusing answer, "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to answer your questions. The only ones who are would be the Hokage and, well, Naruto. Although I'm not too sure either of them will. It's very, very a sore subject for them."

That alone had even Sasuke worried, but they were surprised by the next part, "However, the fact that Naruto said that much about it means he must trust you to_ some_ degree, and believe me, that's no easy feat."

That led to where they were now, searching for their blond teammate. So far, they had no luck in finding him. Just as they were about to head back and hope he returned, they heard a shout, "If you're looking for answers (pause), go ahead and make yourselves comfortable (pause) and make sure you stay out of the way (pause). Don't want to hit you if I miss (you get the idea). Can't answer your questions (yep, one last time) if you're out cold."

They knew that voice belonged to Naruto, but it sounded somewhat cold. A little of Naruto's warmth was still there, but it seemed... subdued. And the pauses had them a little worried. Not to mention the fact that he noticed them before they saw him in all that orange.

When they landed in the clearing, they saw why he had been pausing earlier, the tree he was punching was a very good clue. Seeing that there was no way to stop him, after all, they knew he was too stubborn to be stopped, they did what he said, and waited.

--

Just as they were starting to fall asleep, Naruto spoke up, "Now that that is out of the way, let's start this game of twenty questions."

Sakura was the first to ask, "About what you said before you left, what did you mean? What are you and Sasuke hiding from me?"

Quirking an eyebrow at the Uchiha, Naruto asked, "You figured it out and didn't tell her?"

Shrugging, the dark-eyed avenger simply said, "I may be a jerk, but I know when to keep my mouth shut. Besides, if you didn't even tell Sakura, there must be a reason."

Nodding, the orange enigma responded, "Fair enough. Now, Sakura, to make it easier to explain, I'll ask you some questions. What does the history book say about the Yondaime's battle with the Kyuubi?"

"He used a kinjutsu to defeat it," was her automatic reply.

"Good. Now, in the one class we had on demons, what was said to be the greatest strength the Biju had?"

"They can't...be...killed. But, then how..."

"They never said what _kind_ of kinjutsu it was, did they?"

"Like you would know."

"It was a hybrid jutsu called the Shiki Fuujin. A combination of summoning and sealing. The jutsu summons the Shinigami to seal the target. Under normal circumstances, the souls of both the target and the user are consumed by the Shinigami, bound together, forever, in immortal combat. However, the souls of the Biju are too powerful to remain in such a seal, therefore, a vessel is needed. Inanimate objects work, for the ones with less than 4 tails. Plants and animals work for anything with less than 8 tails. That leaves two of the nine Biju without an easily controlled or hidden vessel The only thing capable of holding that much power is a human. Now, for the big problem, an adult can't handle such a massive surge of chakra, much less youki. But a newborn can, their chakra systems are still developing and can adapt to all that power. Unfortunately for me..." here, Naruto trailed off, but it was all Sakura needed to realize why Naruto was 54 when the equation was 2 plus 2. The Kyuubi was the missing 50.

While Sakura got over the shock of the revelation, Sasuke decided to fill the silence, "So, what was that back there with Zabuza? Was it his doing?"

The smirk on Naruto's face told Sasuke his world was about to be turned on its side, again. "No, _she_ had nothing to do with it."

While Sasuke was picking his jaw up off the ground, Sakura came crashing down to earth in time to ask a question, "What do you mean, _**she**_?!"

"Exactly what I said," was the only answer. "Now, we should head back. That old drunk might start to worry."

Naruto only got a handful of steps away before Sakura blurted, "How do we know you won't kill us now that we know?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she slapped her hands over it before apologizing. "Gomen, Naruto, I wasn't thinking. If you were going to... you know... you would have let us finish falling asleep then done it."

The blond just chuckled. "That, and Hinata-chan's still alive, isn't she?" With those words, the Jinchuuriki disappeared into the trees, leaving his teammates stunned.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We Can't Afford to be Innocent

There was total silence at the table. Inari had just discovered, the hard way, that most of the ninja at the that were protecting his grandpa had gone through their own personal hells.

Kakashi had lost family and friends in the Third Shinobi War and the following attack by the Kyuubi. Sasuke's entire clan was slaughtered by his brother. But, it was Naruto's life story that proved the worst. Everyone that had been present at his outburst was terrified.

--flashback--

"HOW COULD YOU JUST KEEP GRINNING LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS AT A TIME LIKE THIS? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT EVEN WITH ALL THIS TRAINING, YOU JUST CAN'T WIN? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF HELL THIS HAS BEEN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BARGE IN AND HELP! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS HEROES! YOU'LL JUST D..." at this point, Inari's rant was cut off by a sliver object flashing past his face.

All eyes followed the 8-foot blade from the wall it stopped in to the blond that sat across the table from Inari. Naruto had his head down, and his arm from the elbow down had become the blade in the wall.

"Kakashi-sensei," the blue-eyed Jinchuuriki began, his tone cold enough to freeze a fireball, "how much have you lost over the years?"

the Jounin, knowing where this was going, sighed, "My father, my teammates, and my Sensei."

The blade slowly retracted. At 4 feet, Naruto spoke again, "Sasuke, same question."

"My clan," was his curt response.

As soon as his arm returned to normal, Naruto continued, "As for me, I've lost more then them. The day I was born, I lost the chance for a normal childhood, and both of my parents. When I was three, I lost my sister, half my friends, and my innocence when the orphanage was attacked. I took the life of the man responsible, and maimed the rest of the fools involved.

"Face it, brat, in our line of work, we can't afford to be innocent. WE CANNOT AFFORD TO GIVE IN TO FOOLS LIKE GATOU OR TO _LIVE!__LIKE! __**YOU!"**_ As those last few words left his mouth, Naruto's head snapped up, revealing slitted red eyes.

--end flashback--

After Naruto had left the room, Sakura collapsed into Sasuke's arms and cried. Those who looked saw that the dark-haired avenger needed the comfort that single action brought just as much as his pink-haired teammate.

Inari barely noticed the shallow cut on his cheek as he turned to the silver-haired ninja to ask a simple question, "Was his life really that bad?"

Sakura, however, was the one to answer the question. "No, it was far worse. I don't know all the details, but he's stared death in the eyes more times that year than most ninja do in a lifetime..."

"Sakura, how do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"I was adopted the day after the attack."

Those eight whispered words said it all. She was one of the thirty-five to survive that night 9 years before.

To be continued...


End file.
